


A Valentine's Day Win

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised Valentine's Day Ficathon 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Be Compromised Valentine's Day Ficathon, Community: be_compromised, Distrust, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, dribble-drabble, light humor, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And those are?" Natasha sniffed the pink batter dubiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happilydancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happilydancing/gifts).



> For happilydancing's prompt: [Valentines Day Baking](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/449028.html?thread=8733956#t8733956)

"And those are?" Natasha sniffed the pink batter dubiously.  
  
Clint whisked the tray away with an offended glance. "They're cookies. For Valentine's Day."  
  
She blinked at him. Her brow furrowed. "They're _pink_."  
  
He huffed in exasperation. "It's food coloring, Nat. It's Valentine's Day."  
  
Natasha didn't look particularly convinced, but she stopped harrassing him, so he counted it as a win.  
  
That is, until he caught her an hour later feeding a cookie to the dog, which suited Lucky just fine. She studied Lucky suspiciously.  
  
"I _can_ bake," Clint told her, crossing his arms.  
  
Lucky whoofed agreement and begged for more.  
  
"I suppose." Natasha ignored Lucky as she stood and picked up another cookie. She tasted it with the tip of her tongue and frowned thoughtfully. She nibbled the edge.  
  
"Just eat the cookie already!"  
  
"It's different." She popped it in her mouth and grabbed another.  
  
Now _that_ was a win.


End file.
